danballfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Poisonshot
Hi, welcome to Dan-Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the "User:Poisonshot" page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ivan247 (Talk) 12:34, November 12, 2010 (Please note: This is an automated message.) About the deletion The page only consists of 1 enemy, which pould be placed into the page Ideas for SR enemies. Therefore, the page is unnecessary. I've moved all the contents there. Ivan247 13:08, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: ??? I don't really know- I didn't create the Wheel Core anyway. Ask him not me. Well, the reason his weakness is Freeze (I say it on the page, sheesh T_T) is because it freezes the outer exterior of the Core, and prevents movement. So yea. DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 05:16, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Lava wave? sorry if I'm being a little obnoxous with you and whatnot. :p but anyway, I was wondering if I could try to make a sprite body for the lava wave. (I already have an Idea, BTW.) If you want to do it yourself, just say the word. ;) (Neotornado 21:48, December 14, 2010 (UTC)) No offense, but can you have correct grammar? Just an suggestion... Because having to edit lots of times is kinda annoying. (i am 0176) . ' 00:01, December 16, 2010 (UTC)' What happens when characters goes in lava. Samuel17 Hey, could I make you a new sprite for the lava wave species? P.S. Honored by use of my new sixstar head in profile pic! =D thanks for idea Thanks for the idea as I would really need it ThechosenOne 12:48, December 16, 2010 (UTC) A Red boss gel scarecrowPoisonshot 12:52, December 16, 2010 (UTC) World map I'm creating a new world map with every fan made stages posted. I would need help to place them and rename if needed. I've already started the project. Send me a message if you're OK. This image is not finished ThechosenOne 10:42, December 20, 2010 (UTC) WOW too strange path. its cool but wheres mine! Logologologol, 11:43, December 23, 2010 (UTC) The extened world map has been discovered on the forums through hacking. Please take a look at it. Can you show us a screenshot of it? I refuse to visit the forums ZoshiX 22:34, January 5, 2011 (UTC) For your new map, try this, I improved it slightly. The 2nd light blue stage dont enter on mystic dunes.The poisoner 00:52, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Here is to actual full world map. http://disabled.t28.net/mappng Curiosity Hey, do you have a picture of your Fire Pyramid Boss? I am curious as to how a "Fire" and a "Lava Wave" look like. Anyway, I can help with enemies if you need me to. (But not now, I am taking a two-week break) Ludicrine 00:56, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Okey,see that. Okay! Thanks, Ludicrine 02:43, December 27, 2010 (UTC) i want to know the programme name in this picture, plz leave the name in my talk page, my name is borisken NYEH! Isn't adopt an enemy my idea? Oh well, you can take care of fake species and I'll handle real ones and small edits. Ludicrine 17:34, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Question You use Google Tradutor? Yes.The poisoner 18:03, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Ok then 18:30, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Soft levels... Here's the tileset: Make it by you own, with this landscape: Sigh, here it is.. Huh? Not to be rude, but do you have proof that Eels are called seasnakes or do you think it just sounds better? Ludicrine 01:55, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Well, I understand that you think "Seasnakes" are better, but the name "Eel" is a consensus built long ago. It is inappropriate to move the page to the name you see fit as it's against the consensus. Ivan247 08:58, January 4, 2011 (UTC) THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEAN. You can't change a title because it sounds better. Can't, as in can not or cannot. We only keep real names here; this is not a popularity contest. The page will be kept as eel until we have proof that it is seasnake. Slightly angered, Ludicrine 22:06, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Erm... Yeah... I just got the message about the seasnake thing and sorta blew up at you without realising it was compromised already...sorry...umm... Slightly embarrased, Ludicrine 22:12, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Vampire~head The vote is not finished yet, i think. 16:29, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Your own wiki. Wow. You're going to create your OWN DAN BALL WIKI. WOW. GROW UP. DMSwordsmaster- The Enemy Info Guy I'm sorry, what? Voting for dragon because of bad sound?! Dude, you need to fix your grammar. DMSwordsmaster- The Enemy Info Guy :I'm fairly certain I read somewhere that he uses Google Translate. [[User:Waddle D33|'Wad']][[User Talk: Waddle D33|'dle']] 03:01, January 8, 2011 (UTC) : :Somewhere? It's in this page. 09:52, January 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, duh. I only searched the history of his user page. -_- (But why does the question here say "Tradutor"? *shudders*). [[User:Waddle D33|'Wad']][[User Talk: Waddle D33|'dle']] 18:40, January 9, 2011 (UTC) ::I speak Portuguese, and "Tradutor is "translate". 14:52, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :::Ah, that's understandable. Horrid grammar is certainly very different from speaking another language. [[User:Waddle D33|'Wad']][[User Talk: Waddle D33|'dle']] 02:39, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Bad Grammar You have to check your spelling befre you edit something. Like you made its to is. Exp :- Pt1:Is the giga monster,the first enemy which have create the other enemies,by ponding.Note:The giga monster is ultimate stickman. Correct :- Pt1:Its the giga monster,the first enemy which have created the other enemies by ponding.Note:The giga monster is the ultimate stickman. Exp 2 :- Submarine 3 comic:magician:Im would cook a blue roundhead fish!And the magician cook a blue roundhead fish!!! Correct :- Submarine 3 comic:magician:I would cook a blue roundhead fish! And the magician cooked a blue roundhead fish!!!, SR123 17:52, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Did a grammar/spelling cleanup. ZoshiX 01:14, January 10, 2011 (UTC) "Me getting banned. Let's see. You apparently said I would get banned because... #I a fun user. #I not make spam! #I say bad languge Sooo...because of those 3 things, I'm going to get banned? ROTFLMAO. Bank series... Can I help with the Bank Series? I just found the idea and want to help! Ludicrine 00:22, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Yes,you can help my but spam is virus.The poisoner 00:24, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Yay! I already responded to you about the spam-misunderstanding thing on my talk page. Ludicrine 00:35, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Ready for Helping! So, you said I could help with Bank and Wind Factory. What should I do? Ludicrine 20:15, January 15, 2011 (UTC) I make now fan head.Creates pictures.The poisoner 20:26, January 15, 2011 (UTC) What are the enemies for the Wind Factory? Ludicrine 01:25, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Make the fan head. First level enemy:Yellow Fan Walker,Yellow Fan Snake,Red Fan Dragon,Red Boss Fan Dragon Note:This is a upgrabe of mist grove 2.The poisoner 01:41, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Alright, here it is. The turbine head is supposed to look like a roundhead with propellers for a nose. Ludicrine 02:26, January 16, 2011 (UTC) I like it with no grey. My new class Kirby Can You send me a picture of my new Stick Ranger Class Kirby No. Picture here is the picture you wanted ---- Meh I responded. Check my talk page. Ludicrine 16:44, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Hay. What's the boss of Atlantis Church? I want to make it. Ludicrine 21:16, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Is Blue Diamond(half) Golem Help Accepted I responded again. Check my talk page. Ludicrine 23:33, January 18, 2011 (UTC) :And again. Check my talk page. Ludicrine 23:48, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Forelly Do you want to keep Forelly? I'm going to edit it a little bit. Ludicrine 00:13, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Idea Generator My goodness, an idea every day? I'll work on: *Wind Factory *Bank *Frozen Waters That's a lot of work as it is! And how would a ball head look anyways? Like a ball from PG? I respect that you have a lot of ideas, but try sticking to a few projects at a time, okay? Ludicrine 01:29, January 20, 2011 (UTC) With a circle in it and colored. Map Here is your map Great!Thank to Acic Plant. Also, a would Thunder Storms, a New Series, is after vilage.The poisoner 21:36, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Please stop making new world maps until you look at this: http://disabled.t28.net/mappng Seaside 2 Tips Just see the page. Outranging it is the best strategy if you're too lazy to look it up yourself. By the way, way the heck did you ask me?-- ''page/ '' 01:10, January 22, 2011 (UTC) "New" species I have to disagree. Even if it flies, it still behaves the same and looks the same as an eel. Also, where do you know that eels in this game are not supposed to fly? In real life they don't, however in this game they don't have a definite name. They are only named 'eels' because of their eel-like look. They aren't programmed any different, either, scratch that. But they do behave the same. --Yonder 21:47, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Yes, but i have now new enemy, and only F-Eel can named because: They can't have two enemy with same name. Green Mask Eel Green Mask F-Eel Just add the name of the stage.. Example, the Blue Skull Bat (CV2) and the Blue Skull Bat (HC2) 22:11, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Is on the same level! You have also changed to eel before the vote finished.It's really not nice!YES REALLY NOT NICE!!YES REALLY NO NICE!!!!!!!!!To yonder. :Please, calm down. It's not that I'm evil, I'm just very sure that it'll stay Eel since I've already explained some points why. I heard you want to be admin, right? Well, I suggest you calm down a little and think more about what you say and how you say it. Again, I'm not trying to be bad here. --Yonder 00:43, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Helium Just stopped by to say that the idea is really cool. Ludicrine 20:29, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Yes, really cool.It is a great idea._ _ _- - - /|\*/|\ - - -_ _ _ Pascal5333 22:49, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Heyheyhey. Let's not forget that I created the castle head now... Ludicrine 21:09, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Bascor I'll work on that when I have time, okay? Ludicrine 13:18, January 27, 2011 (UTC) I AM VERY ANGRY RIGHT NOW. NO NO NO NO NO! I HATE WHEN PEOPLE- sorry. I'm really mad right now. Listen, you took ZoshiX's head without telling him. Granted, you did give credit, but you didn't tell him. Not only that, but I created the Castle head and you took the remake. So basically, you stole a fake copy. Fail. Anyways, just please give both of us credit on the enemy page for helping with the megaboss. It's the least you can do. Ludicrine 15:37, January 27, 2011 (UTC) I second that opinion. Especially hypocritical when on your page it says "I dont like it when people copy me" Maybe you should stop mooching off of us without asking for once. I respect the fact that the whole translating bit can be frustrating, but that is no excuse for rudeness. ZoshiX 22:02, January 27, 2011 (UTC) The "Feared" Project Since "Feared" attacks with poison, what kind of poison would it be? Needle, Poison Cloud, or arrow? And since its Poison AT is 10-30, It's acually translates 1-3 constant damage for 0.2s. Is this Okay? HankGuideDude 18:49, January 28, 2011 (UTC) No, he are a Poison Laser! : Poisonus Lazer? Ok then... : BTW, Poison is a constant attack that damages an enemy with every frame. Since in a second there are 50 frames, you can do the math yourself. Just pointing out the obvious... HankGuideDude 13:29, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Freezing flame? ...that don't make sense... I originally planned the blue flames to hop and last very long (flames with a higher artificial intelligence). HankGuideDude 15:49, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Re:Referendum Idea Pages, Fan Art Images, Contests, Showing Talk Pages Clear ideas page would be a huge disaster!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!And this is the FUN of this wiki!Is a big disater.The poisoner 14:02, January 30, 2011 (UTC) To show, is wikia in your it.All wiki canot show talk page. *Poisonshot, this should have been posted to the wiki's talk page. Which you did, so don't double post it to mine. Also, what the heck do those last two sentences mean?-- ''page/ '' 16:44, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Methane lake Here is a Methane Lake improved. ZoshiX 19:46, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Wait... I thought methane is a gas... HankGuideDude 20:31, January 30, 2011 (UTC) It is on TITAN! Also, he changed a whipper into a BOMBER. The poisoner 00:13, January 31, 2011 (UTC) *HankGuideDude, maethane normally is a gas, but at very low tempertures, such as those on Jupitur's moon, Titan, it can exist as a liquid or even a solid. However, there is still two problems with this: #If a fire weapon was used, the whole thing would explode. (LOL, try making that fake screen shot.) #If they where actually on Titan, they would die from either the cold or from the lack of oxygen. *Sorry to bring reality into this!-- ''page/ '' 03:36, February 1, 2011 (UTC) : Well, I should make a landscape for that too, right? And what is the 3rd character on? Jet Boots? HankGuideDude 21:33, February 1, 2011 (UTC) : No, he are Methane R-shoes. :: Yeeeeeeah... well, here's the landscape... :: :: Whadaya think? HankGuideDude 13:41, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :: Wow, but he was for my new titan stage, Watered Place. ::: But at least you can acually see, instead of your eyes getting burned. Please check the 2-in-1 Project section to say what do you think of the idea. HankGuideDude 23:25, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Volcano... Volcano is also my idea, and volcano is a series, not just a stage. *Oh, really? So you're claiming that you thought of a Volcano series before I did, correct? Do you have any proof of this? By the way, I don't have a number after the word "Volcano" because I'm not sure which stage he will of which he will be the boss. -- ''page/ '' 00:14, February 2, 2011 (UTC) *'WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW.YOU DINT VIEW IT.IT ON 4 PAGE.Idea For SR STAGES, MY USER PAGE, IN ON USER SUPPAGE, AND '''PASCAL5333 page.The poisoner 00:21, February 2, 2011 (UTC) *I think he's saying that he came up with the Volcano idea before you, but he didn't make it because he is lazy(jk). Oh, and no need to type in CAPS LOCK. 14:15, February 2, 2011 (UTC) **Actually, you're dead on, except for the lazy bit. In fact, I have a fan art for the page, and am going to upload it just as soon as I decide on what attack the Yellow Big Weird Wyvern should have and figure out how to add shadows for the characters, I would have already uploaded it, but I couldn't get those dang shadows right. I might just add the image without any stickmen in it... By the way, I thought of the idea for a Volcano stage by at least 2/23/2010 10:30 PM, as that was the last save for the picture I am making. By the way, poisonshot your response was exactly the sort of response my 11 year old sister would give. Also, please copy responses on to my page so that I know that you have responed.-- 'page/ ''' 22:39, February 2, 2011 (UTC) 2 Projects in one? I thought of having both the titan/methane lake and the rain forest series in one screen; halved. That will save me alot of time. What do you think? HankGuideDude 18:50, February 2, 2011 (UTC) This is just a preview: So, to do it? HankGuideDude 19:10, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Theft Does Pascal like to steal your ideas, my ideas, and many other's ideas?! He didn't even ask permission for this!! HankGuideDude 21:04, February 3, 2011 (UTC) : Well, do you to stop him or something? I mean, Ludicrine has lost his marbles, if you know what I mean (he's gone crazy). HankGuideDude 22:29, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Here it is *Ovalhead (H, W) *Octopus *Wood *Octagon (I was bored; dummy, kitty) *Fish bone (By Pascal5333), Demon, Apollo (could substitute to Tarantula) :HankGuideDude 22:17, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :P.S. I still need to know what's a dool? HankGuideDude 22:18, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :A doll is a plush.The poisoner 23:28, February 5, 2011 (UTC) So Close... I was so close to achieving peace between the wiki's when your disciple/ other account Nie He He decided to ruin my pages. I don't know who to trust now... spred the word that no one is allowed on anything but my talk page. LD 01:09, February 6, 2011 (UTC) I tihnk it's Pascal5333 or some vandal. 01:14, February 6, 2011 (UTC) It not me!?!The poisoner 01:29, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Also... What do you mean I'm going to hell? LD 01:10, February 6, 2011 (UTC) A place with devil.But if pascal5333 get banned, I VERY ANGRY on you.The poisoner 01:20, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :Hey Poisonshot... nobody is going to get banned. There should be a credits page on your French Wiki that no one here apparently saw, and that's why a lot of people flipped out. Oh yeah, you shouldn't threaten to kill people. If you would have threatened someone who thinks that the internet is serious business, you get a restraining order or even convicted. Just saying... [[User:Waddle D33|'Wad']][[User Talk: Waddle D33|'dle']] 02:11, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Party I can use Forelly for my party? Sure!Talk ludicrine for use it.The poisoner 17:30, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Introduces It isn't worth putting it on the Series pages. Save it for the specic level. Also, depending on the order of stages taken the order of the introducion of the species and heads can vary.-- ''page/ '' 01:36, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Party!!!!! You can make a cake and a pie for food in my party? Is important! More fore cake...:-)Happy:-)Man:-):-):-):-);-):-) 02:04, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Yes, you can have a moldy party hat ! Good party!!!!!!!!!!:-)Happy:-)Man:-):-):-):-);-):-) 02:04, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Is a present for buy a hat: Chocolate muffin!!!!!:-)Happy:-)Man:-):-):-):-);-):-) 02:05, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Copy Who said that you have a arrow head. I made this clock so it is mine. Your fan head was a rubbish (roundhead with 5 sqares inside) so my fan is logical so it is mine. This kind of frog is mine. NOTE: EDIT USER PAGES WITH PERMISSION Signed by SR123 04:19, February 7, 2011 (UTC) But it because i considering just if it have the same name this is a copy.You copy me. Searer weapons Here is the picture------ SR123 05:26, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Is great, but is more big. War? The "war" is over now. (I just got some people from those wikis to help me get the credits back, which we did. There was really never a war since we never had to resort to one.) LD 23:13, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Good Timing I was just working on the biggest pet update ever! LD 23:38, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Pets Hey! I'm uploading Bascor and Bigroc to the Store now (with your credit of course). You can adopt Jango, but follow the usual credit rules, mmkay? LD 20:32, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Coelcanth Alright, you know the rules! He's yours. Also, I will only take the ideas you specifically offer me to take. LD 21:52, February 9, 2011 (UTC) ??? Hey, you did'nt like your new poisonshot shop page surprise. Ludicrine have his own pet shop. So why are you keeping them in your user page. Red Boss Weird Wyvern?!? http://danball.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Combak&action=edit&section=9Edit They just a boss?!?Is bigger than submarine shrine boss!I think he a megaboss and Poisonshot volcano:Volcano Note:Dont use the idea in it.I Poisonshot, I cannot log in. 22:21, February 11, 2011 (UTC) : OK, you comment on the size but not the design? Come on now, I want some feedback! By the way, I doudt that he is bigger than the Submarine Shrine Boss. It is 5 times larger than a normal Roundhead Eel while this guy is only 4 times the size of the a normal Weird Wyvern-- ''page/ '' 22:38, February 11, 2011 (UTC)